Deserted Noon
by LeonKennedy1
Summary: My second fanfic, so please R


A large, flat, desert like area was the only thing that could be seen for miles. A small three story building inhabbited the wasteland. On the building, a very faded logo laid accross the front of it over a set of double doors in the front. It was the logo of Umbrella. A helipad on top of the old building, was the only thing that really showed off any colors. A voice could be heard screaming over, and over, "C'mon, lemme outta here."   
The guards didn't seem to mind him all that much. They just sat around a small table, playing a game of cards. They were used to hearing him anyways. Except for one very tense guard, with a very bad temper. His name was Mitch. The other three guards were surprized that he didn't snap while listening to him scream non-stop for two hours straight. A pair a skinny, dirty hands lean on the bars as another prisoner watched them play. The voice continued, "I'll find a way out anyway, and then I'll kill you all." Mitch finally had enough of it. He slammed his cards down, and jerked himself out of his seat. As he walked towards the cell, he took some keys out of his pocket. When Mitch made it to the cell, he unlocked the barred door, and swung it open.   
"You want a piece of me, you filthy piece of trash?" Mitch yelled at the once violent prisoner. The prisoner just looked at him. "Your not even worth my time" the prisoner said calmly, as he sat back down on his cott. The angry guard looked on, "If I hear one more noise I swear to god I will shoot you dead." A prisoner in the next cell reached his hand to Mitch, "You can't do that, it's illegal." Mitch slapped his hand away, "My company said that I could do whatever I wanted to do with you two." One of the other onlooking guards walked behind him, and whispered, "Why in the hell do they need four guards to watch two scrawny convicts?" Mitch looked behind him, and whispered back, "Because, Umbrella told us that's what we need to do, and if that's what they say, than that's what goes." The guard looked confused. "Ok Mitch, whatever you say." He walked back to the table, and continued his game of cards.  
Mitch looked back at the two convicts, "Change of plans. If I hear you scream, then so be it. You can scream all you want." He turned around, and walked back to the table. Non of the two convicts said a word. "Time to check the equipment" Danny said, another one of the four guards. "Already?" Vince, yet another guard, whined. "We only have ten minutes to do it, so hurry up" Mitch demanded. The three guards went into a door, which lead to a staircase for the equipment, and ammo. The fourth guard stayed in the room with the two convicts. "Hey come on, gimme a break here, you gotta let me out, I'm innocent" the prisoner whined to the guard. The guard looked straight ahead, "Sorry, can't do that." The prisoner looked discusted, "Whatever." "SHUDDUP" the prisoner in the next cell yelled, "You ain't gettin out, so stop." The convict looked over to the prisoner on his left, and shook his head.  
The prisoner's eyes widened as he looked at him. When he turned back, the guard was gone. "Hey, where'd ya go?" the convict squealed. The prisoner in the next cell started to studder, "He-he-he-he- AHHHHHHHH!" The convict tried to look into the prisoner's cell, but couldn't see anything. "What the hell?" As he turned his head, he saw a big, grotesque creature with claws the size of butcher knives. He backed up in his cell, "Jesus Christ. HELP ME, AHHHHHH!"  
Mitch, and the other two guards looked up from some lockers. Vince started, "What the-" He was interupted by Mitch, "Damn convicts. They make too much noise." "I think something is wrong" Danny insisted. Mitch stood up straight, "No, it's probably nothing. Besides, Greg is up there, if something were wrong, he'd handle it." Mitch bent back down, and grabbed two extra berretas, while the other two guards weren't looking. A smirk was forming on his face...  
"That's the last of em', we are done." Vince said rising from his knees to his feet. Danny groans as he stands up, "it's bout time. Man I'm hungry." Mitch just nodded his head, and walked back up the stairs with the other two. As they got to the top of the stairs, Mitch rushed ahead of them. He was the first back into the cell block. As the other two guards entered the cell block, they were in shock to see what had happened. The cell doors were bent open, and three bodies were found. The once loud prisoner's arms, and legs were snapped like toothpicks, and his head was twisted around. The other prisoner was no different. "Christ, what could have done this?" Danny asked Vince. Vince was turning pale.  
"It worked perfectly." Mitch said to himself, as he looked at the two bodies. Both Danny, and Vince looked at Mitch. "What did you just say?" Mitch snapped his head to them, and quickly responded "What? Oh, nothing, just thinking to myself." Danny paced to Mitch, "You had something to do with this didn't you?" Mitch smiled at Danny, "I don't know what your talking about." Danny was got hot, "You son of a bitch! I knew Umbrella would screw us like this!" Mitch reached into his pocket. Danny kept on, "It's their fault Raccoon City was blown to hell, it's their fault that-" BANG! Danny fell to his knees, and then onto his back. Vince looked in horror as Mitch stood with his gun drawn at Danny's body lying on the ground.   
Mitch slowly looked up to Danny, "Your next." he said calmly. "The thing is, I'm not going to shoot you right here, right now. I'm going to tell you what my true plan is, then I'll have the pleasure of killing you. Umbrella sent me along with you two losers to 'watch' two convicts before their execution. They got their execution early, but it was all worth it. You see, Umbrella has made a monster so powerful, that nothing can stop it. It is coming to stop some other monster they let out." Vince just looked at him, "What other monster?" Mitch chuckled, "Umbrella mentioned something about a monster who while being tested, it awakened, killed all of the eight scientists who were in the laboratory, and then escaped killing many people as it left." "Then why are you here?" Vince asked. "I was sent here to make sure that everything went as planned, and that there are no survivors. Which means I'll have to dispose of you now"  
Mitch lifted his gun. "I would have fed you to that monster, if it were up to me. But this is alot faster." Vince closed his eyes, and prayed as he waited for the bang. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! Vince opened his eyes, and saw Mitch laid out on the cold, concrete floor. He was very confused. CLICK, CLICK. Vince turned around to see Greg, the fourth guard. "What the? How did? What happened?" Vince questioned Greg, as he reloaded his gun. "I knew what was going on from the beginning." Vince raised an eyebrow, "Then how come you didn't tell us?" He put the gun in his holster. "Because I wasn't so sure that it was true. However, I did know that Mitch wasn't on the same page as us." Vince looked at his watch, "Well, what do we do now?" Greg too looked at his watch, "We need to get out of here, before anything else finds us." Vince nodded, and they both walked to the double doors in the front of the building.  
It was mid morning, just around 9:00 a.m. Vince, and Greg both walked through the double doors, into the unknown. Vince stared at the blank, long, never ending deserted noon stretch of sand, "How are we gonna get outta this one?" Greg too stared at the never ending stretch, "I have no clue." A noise was beginning to pierce through the sky. Greg looked up, "I guess that is our way out." Vince looked unsure of Greg's words, "I sure hope so." Two helicopters apeared in the distance. Starting to feel unsure himself, Greg looked at the logo on the side of the helicopter's door. Umbrella. His eye's widened, "That's not our way out." Vince staggered, and they both ran out into the the never ending desert as far as they could run.   
The helicopters quickly caught up to them, "Don't stop, keep running!" Vince would scream to Greg as they ran. One helicopter had something strange about it. Something poked out of the side door. Vince looked up at the object, "Holy sh-" A loud string of ammo hit Vince, and he fell. Greg looked back at his fallen comrad, "Damnit!" He ran back to Vince as the two helicopters came in for a landing near him. "Wake up" Greg said frusterated as he shook Vince. Vince didn't reply. As Greg looked into the blue, beady eyes of Vince, he felt something hit him, and he blacked out.  
Greg awoke from his sleep, and looked at his surroundings. It was a cell. He slowly got up from his cott, and made it to the bars of the cell. As he looked out, he saw nothing, but darkness. Two voices could be heard. He could barely make out what they were saying, but he could figure it out. He pressed his ear out side of the bar, and listened. "Test subject number 87 is ready, and in full command, sir." "What about the other two?" "They have been taken care of." "How?" "They were destroyed on site five miles away from the Umbrella prison." "It's about damn time." They both stopped talking, and footsteps were heard going in the opposite direction. Greg thought to himself, Test subject 87? What is that? Where is Vince? Where am I?   
A deep, loud yell sounded down the empty hallways, and into Greg's cell. He looked as hard as he could, but still could not see anything. A light flickered. Greg looked at the light bulb, barely in it's socket. It flickered again, and he could see outside of his cell when it flickered. It started to flicker even more than before, and then it kept on, and on, like a strobe light. He examined the long hallway, that seemed to be moving in the light. Something was walking towards his cell. Something big. It was a gruesome, demonic looking figure, and was the size of a semi truck. As Greg looked at the monster's eyes, he noticed the blue, beady eyes that he had seen once before. And as fast as he knew it was him, the monster broke through the cell bars, grabbed Greg by the throat, and quickly looked at him as it picked him up. The monster looked at Greg, and a frown formed on it's deformed face. "How do you like Test subject 87?" a voice called out from behind the monster.   
It was Mitch. Mitch walked up beside the monster, and looked up at Greg, "You don't think I'm that stupid do you? He pulled a bullet proof vest, and threw it at Greg. You didn't even have it in you to shoot me in the head. Tisk, tisk." Greg spat in Mitch's face. "Now, you will pay for that." He signaled the once human Vince, and turned around to walk away. As Greg watched Mitch walk out of the cell, his vision was getting blurry, and then got dark. Test subject 87 picked up Greg's lifeless body, and carried it to a bright room, where Mitch was waiting for him. "He's here. Oh how I've been waiting to try something on someone freshly dead." The monster, and Mitch both looked back as Albert Wesker walked into the room chuckling. 


End file.
